The unnamed fanfic of ultimate idiocy
by Meggido The relic hunter
Summary: This fanfic is... weird...
1. 01 operation kitty

Disclaimer: I am a dumb guy, I don't have the IQ to own Naruto, and so, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!(someone took my fic off, maybe the disclaimer wasn't good enough, so, just in case...). I might also be using some references to time nins, but I helped a bit on it so :p. I don't own that fic either. *surrounds himself with landmines* heh heh , just in case.  
  
Meggido: By the way I'm Meggido and I'll be your assass-uhh author for this fic.(yeah author thats right heh heh , not assassin, author  
  
yeah that's it)  
  
: INSERT TITLE HERE PLEASE :  
  
Naruto and Konohamaru are sneaking up on kiba with a box filled with cats, ready to be unleashed on the unsuspecting Inuzuka.  
  
Naruto: Steady, steady, NOW!!!  
  
Konohamaru: Yes chief! Unleash the kittys! *opens box, tumbleweed rolls out *  
  
Naruto: Konohamaru, you're supposed to actually put the cats IN the box if you want to see Kiba run around the village chasing cats like, a kabillionjabillionbakillion *keeps going for three hours* lamillion *I lost  
  
track of time* hillion times!  
  
Konohamaru: Is that a number?  
  
Naruto: I don't know, maybe its not a number but if it was it would represent my like for ramen on a scale from 1 to 10.  
  
Konohamaru:Wich is the bigger number?  
  
Naruto: 8 and a half  
  
Konohamaru: Makes perfect sense!  
  
Kiba:Hey guys, do you know you too have been standing there for three days?  
  
Naruto:Maybe, how much money are you offering?  
  
Kiba: What are you talking about-  
  
Naruto: Yes! Of course I think king mayonnaise is going too detrone the evil president mustard...grrrr...  
  
Kiba: How would it do that, OH SHIT I ALMOST UNDERSTOOD WHAT HE SAID!!!  
  
Naruto takes out two sock puppets , one labeled "mustard" and the other "mayonnaise"  
  
AN:I'm going to refer to them as mstrd and mayo 'cause its 11:40 and I have *goes count* 29 fics to read.  
  
Mstrd*even though Naruto is moving his lips.*: I am EEEEVVIILLLL fear me,bwihihihihihihi cut down the rain forest,burn fossil fuels, buy mercedes benzes,bwihihihihihihihihihi!!!  
  
Mayo*Naruto lips again are moving*:You must stop this Mstrd! I will bring down your EEEEVVIILLLL reign of terror,become president, give candie to children AND cluck like a chicken.  
  
Mstrd:Oh no!  
  
Mayo: Mmmyyeeeessss, mahahahahahahaha!  
  
Kiba: No amount of therapy will make this right.  
  
Suddenly, Kiba's father's head appears floating ahead in front of him.  
  
Head:Use the power from the earth below!  
  
Kiba : You mean listen to nature for a way out if this creepy puppet show *wich no amount of therapy will ever make right* ?  
  
Head:NO! Shove a dirt-clod in his mouth, that should shut him up, he's giving me a head-ache, and I'm just a figment of your imagination.  
  
Meggido: So he did. And Naruto shut up until the next chapter , if I make one. I know its short but its midnight and I feel like reading fics. Oh yeah, r & r I guess(first fic I posted, made more but never put them up YAY!) By the way, the funny part of this fic is that it has no name, so please don't lecture about that. And it will have a plot, sometime... Ja ne*tests landmines to make sure they weren't disabled, somehow...* *KABOOMBARAMA* pain, so much pain... Oh well.  
  
P.S. : I will actually put in a plot someday, so don't rant about it! And for those of you who rant about the fact that "if I don`t give it a name, why bother writing it?" THAT'S THE POINT!!! It's not SUPPOSED to have name, that's what's funny! If it would have a name, it wouldn't be an un-named fanfic of idioticy, now would it?!?!?!? 


	2. 02 the arrival of FOG

disclaimer : Naruto is the proprety of whoever copywrote it. I think. Naruto's not mine.  
  
Meggido : FEAR my authoryness! BWAHAHAHAHA! Read time nins (wich I don't own either) first or you probably won't understand...Today the un-named fanfic will focus on Neji...  
  
Neji : WHAT!?! NNOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Meggido : I'm really sorry...  
  
Neji : NO YOU'RE NOT!!!  
  
Meggido : You're right! Glad that's off my chest. Scene-switching happy dancing lepperchauns GO!!!  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^- ^  
  
: INSERT TITLE HERE PLEASE :  
  
Neji : Damn it! I'm gonna die or something!  
  
Neji then got up and paced around the room. He suddenly stopped and started to look everywhere.  
  
Neji : OMFG WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT!!!!  
  
Neji shouted while searching for the owner of the voice  
  
Neji : THERE IT IS AGAIN!!  
  
Neji was histerical and a possible danger to others wh-  
  
Neji : WHO ARE YOU!!!  
  
Oh, me?  
  
Neji : Yes you. (He calmed down quickly)  
  
I'm OFG, but you can call me FOG  
  
Neji : What's that stand for and why can't I see you  
  
It stands for official form of grammar, wich is also why you can't see me, I'm a form of grammar.  
  
Neji : Are you related to GUF? (from time nins)  
  
Yeah, he's my cousin.  
  
*Yo dude*  
  
GUF? Dude! I haven't seen you in a long while  
  
*Same here*  
  
Neji : *twichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwichtwich*  
  
Your sanity shatters in  
  
*Three*  
  
Two  
  
*One*  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Neji : ehehehehehehehehihihihihihihihihihiBWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
How about we leave now?  
  
*Sure why not?*  
  
'K  
  
*Soda?*  
  
Thanks  
  
Meggido : How do you drink? You're a form of grammar for Kyuubi's sake!  
  
We just do.  
  
*So there*  
  
Neji : CHAINSAW COMIN' THROUGH!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Meggido : *Steps once to the left*  
  
Neji : *hits wall*  
  
Meggido : Oh well... I think I'll leave the fic at this point for now, until I find Neji's sanity. Hhhheeeeeeerrreee sanity, here boy! come here! where are you?  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^- ^  
  
Meggido : What did you, the pple bored enough to read this, think? Review but look out for land mine. Bye! *step* `  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM *  
  
Meggido : Ow... 


End file.
